This invention relates generally to a telephone switch retaining apparatus to engage and depress and maintain depressed the switch on a telephone hand set of the type having the dial in the hand set. More particularly the invention relates to a switch that can be affixed to the telephone hand set adjacent the switch button for engaging and retaining the switch button in an engaged position when the hand set is removed from the phone cradle.
It is known in the prior art to provide a device for retaining the switch on a hand set of a telephone in a depressed position. Examples of such devices are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,034,167 and 4,131,768. It is also known to provide a switch on a telephone hand set. Examples of these are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,077,225, 2,002,504 and 3,839,604.
There has existed a need for a commercially practical device for maintaining the switch button on a telephone hand set in a depressed position. This is particularly true in the case of modern wall phones and Trimline phones. These phones generally have a dial or push buttons in the hand set and a small button which functions as a switch hook button. Sometimes it is desirable to remove the hand set from the cradle or wall holder. However, after removal it is necessary to maintain the switch button depressed or the phone wall become inoperative if left off the hook for a period of time.
It is an object of this invention to provide a reliable and inexpensive mechanism to maintain the switch button depressed so that the hand set can be removed from the cradle or holder and placed at a remote location away from the cradle or wall holder without rendering the phone inoperative. The invention enables anyone to conveniently place the handset at an accessible location so that it is not necessary to get up to answer the phone. The apparatus can be installed and removed from the handset without damaging the handset. It also does not interfere with the normal operation of the telephone. Other objects of the invention will become apparent from the following detailed description.